La triste y trágica historia de Marysuewen
by Noldolante
Summary: y las bestias de Orthanc


**Nota: **Legolas y los demás personajes pertenecen a la familia Tolkien y New Line Cinema, otros personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a la cultura popular de los fanfic.

**La triste y trágica historia Marysuewen y las bestias de Orthanc. **

Ella era la más hermosa, la más valiente y la más poderosa guerrera que habitó en la Tierra Media, sus cabellos plateados llegaban hasta los tobillos y sus ojos violetas eran algo único en la raza de los elfos, aunque no se sabía bien a que raza pertenecía, sus orígenes eran desconocidos, pero se rumoraba por ahí que era hija de Elrond, otros decían que era bisnieta de Feanor, los que viajaban mucho contaban que era una maga de la misma clase que los Istari, pero sin embargo esta teoría era rápidamente echada por tierra ya que ella ignoraba completamente el significado de esta palabra.

Poseía un encanto que hacía perder la cabeza a los más ilustres elfos de la tercera edad, Glorfindel, Haldir, Elladan, Elrohir, incluso el propio Celeborn, se enamoraban perdidamente de ella, pero sin duda alguna, el elfo que más la quiso fue Legolas, del bosque de Mirkwood, quien a pesar de mostrar cierta antipatía por la muchacha en un principio siempre caía rendido a sus encantos.

Y así luego de la guerra del anillo, en la que sin la ilustre colaboración de ésta gran guerrera ni el Rey Aragorn, ni Frodo, ni Gandalf hubiesen podido derrotar a Sauron, y cuando finalmente se casó con Legolas el amor de su vida, y vivieron felices en Ithillien, llegó el día en que después de la muerte del buen rey Elessar y la desaparición de la reina Arwen, y luego de que Eldarion lograra heredara el trono y reinara en paz, llegó la hora de partir para los dos últimos miembros de la Comunidad del Anillo.

-_Vamos Gimli, ya sólo nos falta izar la vela y podremos zarpar rumbo a tierras imperecederas _

_-Y mis ojos de enano podrán contemplar nuevamente la belleza de la Dama Blanca una vez más_ –dijo el enano, canoso ya, a diferencia de Legolas quien no había nada con el paso de los años –_Los valar fueron generosos conmigo al permitirme marcharme contigo en esta travesía para cumplir mi más ansiado deseo. _

Legolas miraba a su amigo de reojo, mientras sus ágiles dedos trataban de desanudar la cuerda que sujetaba a la blanca embarcación al muelle

_-sí, por supuesto, los valar fueron generosos_ –Legolas no se detenía ni por un momento en su apresurada empresa

_-¡Legolas!_ –escuchó llamar desde lejos y sus brillantes ojos se posaron en un rostro familiar y la desesperación hizo presa de él.

_-¡Rápido Gimli, tu hacha! _

_-¿Mi hacha, para qué la quieres?_ –Gimli recargó su peso sobre su arma de tantas batallas

_-Para cortar las amarras. ¿Para qué más puedo quererla?_ –Legolas tomó el hacha del hijo de Gloin y de un certero golpe cortó aquellas cuerdas que lo ataban a la Tierra Media permitiendo a la nave abandonar rápidamente las orillas.

_-Estuvo cerca_ –dijo con gran alivio en su corazón el señor de Ithillien recostándose sobre el poste que sujetaba la vela de su navío _–Pensé que no lograría. _

_-¿Qué cosa? -Preguntó Gimli _

_-Abandonar la Tierra Media_ –dijo Legolas mientras poco a poco su bote avanzaba mar adentro.

_-¿Es que acaso no pensamos volver? –_dijo preocupado Gimli -_Todavía no me despido de mis amigos, y tú tampoco te despediste de tu padre ni de Eldarion, ni de los hijos de Sam y los demás. _

_-No mi querido Gimli_ –dijo Legolas mirando tranquilamente al enano _-ellos sabrán perdonarnos por nuestra intempestiva partida, porque les dejé una carta explicando los motivos. _

_-¿Y puedo saber cuáles son? _

Legolas trató de encontrar el puerto con sus agudos ojos élficos, y sólo sonrió al ver que ya no podía alcanzar aquella orilla con la mirada.

_-ya habrá tiempo para eso, por el momento déjame escuchar solamente el sonido de las olas y nada más. _

Pero en la orilla, en la desembocadura del Anduin

_-¡Legolas, Regresa amor mío, te olvidaste de llevarme a mí!_ –La hermosa guerrera de plateados cabellos esperaba impaciente en la playa

**Continuará… **


End file.
